


unfulfilled juri

by syrupwit



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/F, No Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:43:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17504477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syrupwit/pseuds/syrupwit
Summary: Anthy has fun.





	unfulfilled juri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [halfeatenmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfeatenmoon/gifts).



"I can't," Juri gasps, "I can't, I _can't_." Even as she strains against the belt binding her wrists to the headboard, she can feel Anthy's fingers coax her closer to orgasm. Anthy has gotten good at this. She knows exactly when to stop. Juri clenches her teeth and tries to bear it. She lets the pressure mount, knowing that Anthy won't let her come.

Anthy is merciless. She rubs that strange, rough place inside Juri just hard enough to hurt, so steadily that Juri's face is streaked with tears. Her clit throbs. If Anthy let Juri squeeze her thighs together, this would be over right now. If Anthy so much as touched her hip with her free hand, or licked her breast... As it is, she has Juri right between too much and not enough. Juri has lost count of how many times she's almost come. With anyone else, she would have gone dry half an hour ago, but the way Anthy touches her makes her so wet she can't stand it.

(Also, they have lube.)

The whole room smells like Juri. They're going to have to wash the bedding, Juri thinks, and bites her lip hard as Anthy picks up speed.

Anthy is smiling. It's not that awful blank smile she used to show back in school; it's gleeful, powerful, happy. Unbidden, Juri recalls the afternoon a week ago when Anthy rode her strap-on for hours. The way she had smiled then, hair curling over her shoulders. The way she'd moved. Tension builds in Juri's belly. Her legs start to cramp. She can feel it nearing, Anthy's fingers on that rough place ready to shake her apart. She squeezes her eyes shut.

"Himemiya, I'm going to--"

Anthy withdraws her hand.

For a moment, the only sound in the room is Juri's breathing.

"Not yet," Anthy soothes, stroking Juri's arm. Juri shudders, can feel her face flush red. Anthy's skin is sticky and her eyes are bright. She kisses Juri's cheek and pushes her sweaty hair off her forehead. Then she's gone; then Juri hears the tap run; then Anthy's back with a glass of water. Juri drinks gratefully, though half the water drips down her chin. Anthy sits at her side until Juri's chest stops heaving. Stray drops of water dry on Juri's neck.

"Now," Anthy says, tracing Juri's collarbone with cool, wet fingers. "Why don't we try again?"


End file.
